The root cause of most motorcycle accidents is the failure of other vehicle drivers to notice a motorcycle, its proximity, and/or gauge its speed and the potential for a collision. All too frequently, vehicles pull out in front of oncoming motorcycles, leaving the motorcycle rider with limited options to avoid a collision. Due to their relatively small size and single headlight configuration, motorcycles, mopeds, and scooters often elude detection by other drivers with tragic results.
In fact, a 2009 study by the U.S. Insurance Institute for Highway Safety found that more than half of motorcyclist deaths involve at least one other vehicle. 42% of two-vehicle fatal motorcycle crashes involve a vehicle turning left while the motorcycle was going straight, passing, or overtaking the vehicle.
Motorbike riders are also at risk when at a standstill, i.e., after a collision, or when stopped in traffic, at traffic lights, or stop signs. Approaching vehicle drivers may not see a stopped/fallen motorbike, may fail to appreciate that the motorbike is either stopped or preparing to stop, or may fail to accurately gauge the distance to the stopped or slowing motorbike.
When collisions do occur, motorbikes offer little protection to riders. Riders can mitigate some risk by wearing helmets and other protective gear, but avoiding collisions altogether is the best way to reduce motorbike fatalities and injuries.
Riders are also in a precarious position after an accident when the motorbike and/or rider may be laying on a driving surface. The headlights and tail lights of a motorbike may be insufficient to properly alert other vehicle drivers of the crashed motorbike's presence, particularly in instances where the crashed motorbike comes to rest in a position where one or more of the headlights and tail lights is obscured or broken. Further, in instances where the motorbike and/or the rider comes to rest some distance off of the driving surface, existing lights on a motorbike may be insufficient to draw other motorists' attention who may be in a position to render aid or call emergency responders.
Thus, a need exists for improved systems and techniques for alerting other vehicle drivers to the presence of a motorbike, particularly in instances when motorbike riders are most at risk or a collision is possible. Moreover, when a collision does occur, improved devices and techniques are needed to make other motorists aware of the crash and alert those in a position to render aid or medical attention.